Zombies
Zombies are the main antagonists of the World War Z franchise. They are humans which become extremely violent and cannibalistic. Novels Zombies in Max Brooks' novels are people who have been infected with the Solanum virus. They are slow-moving, possess a mysterious sixth sense and stop at nothing to spread the disease via biting or scratching people. World War Z (Game) In the World War Z game, zombie hordes behave like real crowds, though their lack of self-preservation makes them a relentless, albeit somewhat exploitable opponent. Built on the Swarm Engine by Saber Interactive, it seamlessly renders hundreds of zombies on-screen in incredible firefights. Hordes become increasingly more difficult based on the difficulty levels you choose. The horde will be harder to defeat and behave like single entity bosses as players progress through the game. Currently, there are 8 types of zombies: * Normal Zeke - The weakest of all infected, relying heavily on numbers to overwhelm players. When attempting to reach targets in high elevations, they will stack on each other to quickly climb up. On higher difficulties, they become much smarter and become much more resilient against body shots. * Creeper/Hider - From its name, the creeper often hides in places players can't normally see. The presence of a creeper in an area is often given by the gurgling noise it makes. Creepers can sometimes appear in hordes as well. If creeper catches the player off guard, it will pounce on the player and claw them until it dies or the player is incapacitated. * Gasbags - Zekes in hazmat suits that if shot in the body releases dangerous gas that damages players caught in it. Shooting them in the head generally results in less or no gas. * Bull - A Zeke wearing riot police armor, these Zeke will roar and prepare to charge when a player is in range. After a short start-up, the Bull will then charge at their target in an attempt to grab them. If they successfully do so, they will begin smashing them on the ground, and will not stop unless stumbled by a melee attack or killed. Their body armor reduces damage taken from bullets, though they can be stumbled by shooting their legs. Bulls are susceptible to head shots if their visor is shattered, along with shots to the back. They can also melee as with the other Zekes. * Infector - Special infected released in the Undead Sea update. A Zeke in a lynch jacket that spits into the player's eyes forcing them to disinfect. If players are not able to disinfect quick enough they will turn into Zekes/Infected players. Infectors will attempt to trick the survivors when downed, staying down for a second and then rising again to resume its fighting. A downed Infector can be killed with a melee execution or with gunfire/explosives. Downed Infector are more resilient than one would expect requiring significant damage to finish off once on the ground, although the melee execution can subvert this if the option is viably safe. * Bombers - Special infected released in the Horde Mode Z update. Zekes that used to be explosive experts who have undergone infection. Bombers wear explosive vests that trigger a countdown near players - exploding immediately after and these can also be triggered by gunfire. Incapacitating them via precise leg shots will down them and open up an opportunity to safely defuse and kill them - dropping valuable loot. They have the potential to kill a player on higher difficulties and spawn in numerous locations similar to the common Zekes - also worth noting: They chase players. * Screamers - Zekes hardwired to a megaphone. As the name suggests, this Zeke screams and alarms the surrounding Zekes of your position, calling in Zekes to attack the team. They're generally found in inaccessible, but visible areas. * Infected player - When players are not rescued when downed or when the players die; they become infected. Infected players are harder to kill and are much faster. Normal people become zombies if they are bitten by one Media Gallery World War Z Image 11.jpg|New York swarm Moscow.jpg|Moscow swarm Videos Category:Zombies Category:World War Z